


Pretend

by RoseofWinterfell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseofWinterfell/pseuds/RoseofWinterfell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora is getting good at playing pretend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretend

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I wrote this in about 10 minutes. So sorry if it seems rushed. I'm really just putting off studying right now. (I hate exams). Cora and Stiles belong together but this is a little bit angsty (I guess) I'm not to good at writing that stuff though and it leans more to Lydia/Stiles... I guess... Depends which way you look at it...

Cora was never good at playing pretend. She had never had much practice at it. She wasn't like most girls who spent their childhood dressing up like a princess and imagined marrying princes. She didn't need to have a faze where she ran around the back yard pretending to be an animal. She already was. She always thought, pretending was useless, it was stupid, always be yourself and don't care if someone didn't like that. That was who she was, someone who was what you got.

Now. All she does is play pretend. It consumes her, because she knows it's the only way. She spends her days pretending. Pretending, that the boy she loves… the boy she's in love with, doesn't love someone else. She pretends that when she's lying next to him that she doesn't hear him say someone else's name in his sleep. She pretends that she's as pretty, as smart, as perfect as Lydia Martin. She pretends that he gives her the same looks he gives Lydia. She pretends that he loves her as much as he loves Lydia. She pretends that he loves her as much as she loves him. She pretends that she's fine when he asks her what's wrong. She pretends day in and day out that they will last, that he will get over that someone else, and that he will love her solely and wholly.

Her life is a big game of pretend. Except she can't just take off the dress-ups or come out of the backyard because she knows when she stops playing pretends she loses, and the thought of losing is harder than the thought of pretending forever.


End file.
